


Le meneur du vent

by JJFoLe



Category: Purge - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFoLe/pseuds/JJFoLe
Summary: Poursuivi, Elisha courut jusqu'à la rencontre de son sauveur.





	Le meneur du vent

**Author's Note:**

> Voici mon cadeau de Noël pour @MerulineMymy (twitter) mettant en scène des personnages de Purge, son histoire dans l'univers de Le vent bleu sang, mon histoire.

La respiration saccadée par la fréquence de ses pas, il s'était arrêté. Il profita un instant de la beauté luisante du ciel étoilé et de la lune brillante. Bien qu'il devrait préférer le ciel ennuagé qui lui offrait la pluie dont il avait besoin pour survivre, il aimait ce ciel nocturne. Le feuillage des arbres embellissait cette vision naturelle, et le froid de la boue épousant son corps bleuté rendait la scène plus réelle. Ses cheveux blonds se collant de son front à sa nuque affichaient ses efforts. Il les entendait encore, ils n'étaient plus très loin. Il ferma ses yeux marrons et essaya de reprendre son sang froid en plus de son souffle. Il allait courir pour vivre.

Des agunas avaient attaqué son village pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il ne s'était jamais réellement entendu avec ses habitants car sa phobie sociale l'en avait toujours empêché. Cependant, toutes les personnes qu'il avait connu avait été tuées par des hommes sans pitié. Ils le recherchaient actuellement, car il était le dernier. Ils ne semblaient vouloir aucun témoin de leur massacre, ce qu'il était. Ils ne souhaitaient en rien une guerre totale.

Il reprit sa route, il courut, ses pieds étaient griffés par les racines et des ronces, sillonnant la forêt, enfouies sous la boue. Il sentit la seule chaleur que son corps émettait encore, celle du liquide beige qui parcourait ses veines. Ses joues s'humidifièrent. Il ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait de larmes ou de transpiration, il était seulement conscient du froid qui le transperçait. Il lui parut alors incompréhensible que des agunas puissent traverser ce froid et les marécages boueux dans lequel il pataugeait. Mais plus rien à son esprit ne prenait sens, pas même sa volonté de survie. Il n'avait aucun endroit pour se réfugier.

Leurs cris étaient de plus en plus proches, leurs pas de plus en plus bruyants. Une boule au ventre, Elisha trébucha une ultime fois. Après des heures de courses, il avait abandonné. Son pagne trempait dans le marais brunâtre. Il n'aurait jamais pu s'échapper. C'était son ultime pensée, avant que n'apparaisse cette main grisâtre sous son regard baissé vers le sol. Il leva ses yeux, et rencontra les yeux émeraudes de l'être le plus surnaturellement beau qu'il n'eut jamais vu. Il portait une fine robe aussi noire ébène que ses cheveux, rendant ses prunelles émeraudes plus perçantes encore sous le clair de lune. Sa peau grise allégeait son aura et ses longues cornes pointues l'aiguisaient. Il hésita à saisir la main d'un homme dont il ne connaissait la race, mais il n'avait guère plus de choix :

  * Je... je...

  * Suis-moi, dépêche-toi, dit l'homme gris.

  * Qui... qui... êtes-v.. vous ? Demanda Elisha en se faisant traîner par l'homme qui avait saisi lui même sa main.

  * Je suis Esteban, chuchota-t-il. Pourquoi un vellam se fait-il poursuivre par des agunas aussi proche des terres de l’État de l'air ? S'enquit-il.

  * Ils... ils... ont... dé... détruit... mo... mon vi... village.

  * Je vois, Esteban avait baissé d'une tonalité. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

  * E... Eli... Elisha.

  * D'accord, Elisha, je vais t'aider.




 

Bien que Elisha ne comprenait pas l'intention de Esteban, il décida de le suivre. Il s'agissait là de son meilleur moyen de survie. Cet homme venait de le sauver, il ne saurait être une mauvaise personne. Elisha ressentit une brise claquant sur les branches des arbres se fortifier et Esteban canalisait sa respiration, cependant, il ne lâcha pas une seule seconde sa main. Pourtant, cela le faisait souffrir, se douta Elisha, il se dégagea de la poigne de Esteban :

  * Pou...Pourquoi.. ?




 

Esteban ne répondit pas, un râle sortant de ses narines s'entendait.

 

  * Je suis désolé. Ils sont trop nombreux pour moi seul.




 

Esteban prit Elisha dans ses bras, et il échappa à son propre contrôle. Les agunas qui étaient parvenus jusqu'à eux reculèrent face aux rafales de vent qui les entouraient. Les nuages avaient couverts le ciel plus tôt libéré. Et des trombes d'eau avaient pris maintenant la place du vent violent, cristallisant les hommes rouges qui ne portaient que des gants et des collants en guise de protection. Leurs visages effrayés furent les premiers immobilisés avant que leurs bustes ne soient attaqués. Elisha avait gardé sa tête contre le buste de son sauveur, ne savant que penser de ses agissements. La confusion envahissait son être jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête :

 

  * Sans protection, nous ne pouvons pas être seuls avec de nombreuses personnes d'autres peuples. Mais je t'ai aidé.

  * Pou... Pourquoi... ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Elisha.

  * Car j'ai l'impression de te connaître.




 


End file.
